Hermione's Confession
by SevenSparkles
Summary: *CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!!!* Halloween rolls around...what's going to happen to 'Mione? and what will Snape dress up as?
1. Her Realization

Hermione's Confession

**Disclaimer:**  OK…here goes the typical spiel – I don't own anything HP related – it all belongs to a certain Miss JK Rowling…that genius woman who invented the characters…

**A/N:**  This is my first HP fic, so please be a bit gentle in reviewing, although I will always accept constructive criticism.

October 19, Thursday 

_8:30 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

I've got a confession to make.  But I can't make it just yet.  The reason being that I am in the Gryffindor common room and Harry and Ron are playing chess nearby.  They always laugh at me for writing in my diary, and if they saw what I'm going to be writing in here, they would go wicked crazy.  But I suppose wizard's chess will keep them entranced for a while – and I've yet to see Harry win.  He may be the "Boy Who Lived", but he sure isn't "The Boy Who Is Good At Chess".  Nope, the boy who is good at chess is dear old Ronniekins.  Well don't I sound sentimental?  I have every right to sound sentimental though, it's seventh year after all.  I love seventh year!  Not to brag, but (as you already know) I am Head Girl!  I *love* being Head Girl!  Except, of course, for the fact that a certain Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy.  How he ever got picked for Head Boy, I'll never know.  He is such a slimy, conniving, wicked boy.  

_Oh no!  Ron has just beat Harry yet again!  And now Harry's pieces are angry – I don't think they can stand defeat anymore.  They seem to have turned on Harry…poor boy, I'd better go over there and see if there is anything I can do._

[half an hour later]

Ok, I'm back diary!  Bloody hell, those chess pieces are not easily cheered up.  Fortunately for them, I let Harry play me in chess, and I cannot for the life of me win a game of chess.  Oh no, here comes McGonagall…this means curfew time…we've all got to get to our dorms now.  Lucky for me, being Head Girl has a few advantages – like my own room all to myself!  I am so glad not to have the dorm next to Lavender and Parvati anymore – those girls giggle until dawn, I swear!  But I *do* still have to abide by the curfew rules…so it's off to my room I go…I'll continue my tale as soon as I'm ready for bed.

[1 hour later]

Ok, so it took an hour.  But I was taking a shower!  You can forgive me, can't you?  Oh, I suppose you've been waiting to hear what my confession is, haven't you.  I suppose I'll have to tell you then.  I feel silly telling this to a diary, but I really hope no one ever ever ever ever reads this!  It all started in Potions today.  At least, that's when I noticed it.  I was helping Neville (as usual) with the potion we were assigned to do, when Snape, in usual Snape fashion, snuck up behind me and I swear I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I worked.  It was distracting me, and I was afraid that I would mess up the potion, so I turned around to ask him if I was doing anything wrong, if that's why he was staring.  When I turned around, I almost hit his nose, his face was so close to mine.  And he eyes were looking straight back into mine.  And…here comes the part I have trouble saying…well, he has really beautiful eyes.  I never noticed that before.  And his skin isn't really so bad up close.  And his nose isn't really all that long.  And his hair isn't too greasy…and and…and I think he's actually quite handsome.  There, I said it.  I think I have a crush on Professor Snape.  Mean, disgusting, evil Professor Snape.  When he was that close to me, I felt like if other students had not been in the classroom, I might have been tempted to actually kiss him!  And well, I really don't know exactly why, but I felt a tingle all up and down my spine when he looked at me today.  It was a good kind of tingle too.  And I don't know what to do.  Can I tell Harry and Ron?  No – they'll freak out!  And I can't tell any girls because they will get all giggly and soon everyone will know.  And I certainly don't want *that* to happen!  Because once certain people know, it could easily get back to … well back to Snape – and I most definitely do NOT want HIM to know…or do I?  Well, it's getting late now, and I have – oh no! – I have Potions first class tomorrow!  Nooo!!!!!       

Love, 

Hermione


	2. The Following Day

October 23, Monday 

_10:00 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

I had good weekend – free of Snape! – we all went to Hogsmeade to get candy and such (butterbeer of course – so good!).  Right now I'm sitting in my bed, listening to the rain patter against the windows.  It's really coming down hard.  But anyway, I like rain though.  It makes everything smell so nice!  I must be boring you with my descriptions of rain…you probably want something more interesting, don't you?  Such as, how was Potions today?  Whatever did I do to Draco Malfoy to make him do what he did today?  I had taken out this very diary to begin to write in it, and he peeked over my shoulder (we were partnered up – who was Snape trying to kill?) and almost – almost! – saw!!  THE entry!  I could have fallen dead right that instant.  I was so afraid that he would read what I wrote about Professor Snape.  Since Malfoy is Head Boy AND in Slytherin, who knows what he would do.  I hope none of the Slytherin girls ever get a hold of this diary – for that matter I hope none of the Gryffindor girls do either!  I mean, what would happen if, for instance, Lavender or Parvati saw?  Or even Ginny?  Ginny would surely be shocked, and might even tell Ron – that would NOT be good.  Ron would freak out and then try to keep me as far away from Snape as possible!  Which in reality would not really be too hard for him, seeing as I hang around with him and he tends to stay VERY far away from Snape…Harry too for that matter.  Which is why I am so confused as to where these feelings are coming from…I mean, I've hated him for what, 7 years?  And now, in my last year at Hogwarts, my teenage hormones decided to kick in and chose Snape of all people for my first crush.  I think I'd have had an easier time if it was even Malfoy!  Then at least I wouldn't be crushing on a teacher…ARGH!  I hate this, I really do.  But there's something about Snape that I really can identify with.  I guess, and I'm going to brag a little here, we're both intelligent people.  We both strive for intense and thorough knowledge of things, whereas the people I am friends with do not (as much).  That isn't to say that Ron and Harry don't want to know things, they just don't want to know them as much as I do.  I mean, they groan every time I mention the library – they've been doing it since first year!  It actually gets a bit annoying after a while – after all, we ARE seventeen years old, one would think they'd have grown out of that by now.  Boys will be boys, I suppose.  Oh, you want me to go back to talking about Snape, do you?  Well…what's there to say?  He's tall, dark and handsome – your typical mysterious man.  Of course, he wasn't originally MY typical man, but I suppose things change.  Well, it's getting quite late, and I need to sleep – memories of third year and the Time-Turner are pulsing through my mind…I think that little voice inside my head is demanding sleep…so farewell for tonight, 

_Hermione_


	3. Halloween

October 31, Tuesday 

_7:00 PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Halloween!  And this year, Dumbledore's got a new activity started – we're having a Halloween ball.  Everyone dresses up, including the professors!  Harry is dressing as a girl – it will be highly amusing.  He said he's going to charm his hair long and wear a dress…I think there's a side to him that no one really knows…a 'feminine' side.  Ron, on the other hand, hasn't told me what he's going as.  Probably is going to go as a player for the Cannons or something.  That's not really a surprise though.  I myself have decided to disguise myself as my slightly older self…with straighter hair, of course.  I'm going to make my face look how it will in about two years or so.  I wonder what people will think?  But what I really can't wait to see is what the professors will do.  Maybe Dumbledore will go as a first year or something – that would be so sweet; or maybe he'll go as one of those Muggle candies he loves so much – a lemon drop or butterscotch.  I wonder what Snape will do…maybe he'll wash his hair; that would be a first.  Okay, so now you're probably wondering why I'm insulting his hair…well, as much as I (apparently) like him, I cannot STAND his hair…eew.  Oh, I hear Ron and Harry calling me to come down – I've got to finish preparing for the ball, goodbye!_

_Hermione_

October 31, Tuesday (well, November 1, really) Midnight – one a.m. ish 

_Hello._

I'm back.  From the ball.  THE ball.  I am sorry if this writing is putting you off…I am still in a state of shock.  I can't believe I'm actually forming coherent sentences.  So…the ball.  It was interesting, to say the least.  I came downstairs, to find Harry as a (quite pretty) girl and Ron as (of course) a Cannon player.  We went to the ball, and as I suspected, Dumbledore was disguised as a younger version of himself, quite charming actually.  But the biggest shock of the night was dear old Professor Snape.  Not only did he look slightly younger, but he had charmed his hair into that Muggle style that is seen on television – you know, the short, sort of flipped upwards in the front look.  If I thought he looked handsome before, well, now he just looked…hot.  He was dressed as a young Muggle man, complete with semi-baggy khaki trousers, a white t-shirt with a plaid button-down shirt over it, buttoned almost to the top, with the sleeves rolled up a few inches before the elbow.  He had the very tips of his hair dyed a  lighter silvery color, the only sign that he was still a wizard (I mean, what Muggles have shining silver hair?)  I don't think anyone except the other professors knew it was Snape.  Okay, so now you're asking how*I* knew that it was Snape, right?  Well, at the end of the ball, there is an "unmasking" sort of ceremony, in which we discover the true identities of the professors and our fellow students.  There was a huge gasp when Snape revealed who he was, mainly from a (formerly) coquettishly giggling group of Slytherin girls (and a group of Gryffindors as well).  But I think the biggest shock came from my own self.  For you see, I didn't know it was him, and well…we danced…at the ball.  Together.  And it wasn't even a fast song – I wonder if he knew who I was?  Probably.  But why would he dance with me?  I mean, he's always able to read some of the students thoughts, wouldn't he have known he was dancing with a student?  Or was it just part of his plan to shock the students even more, maybe even disgust them…you should have seen the way he was dancing – he's actually very good.  Anyway, there are too many thoughts colliding in my little brain, so I am going to (try) and get some sleep…goodnight,

Hermione  


End file.
